wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glare(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Glare looks completely like an IceWing, so much that you wouldn't even look at her twice in a crowd. The only obvious difference that sets Glare out in a crowd is her scale colors, which are a mix of pale yellow, tan, and gray scales. Glare has an extremely pale gray underbelly, light purple wings that are darker on the undersides. Glare has thin scars on her wrists and ankles from when she was a slave for Brisk and Sting. Her claws are gray, and her horns, neck spikes and tail spikes are navy blue in color. Glare has blueish purple eyes. Backstory: Pre-series: Glare hatched to Brisk and Sting, an IceWing and a SandWing who were both very rich. Sting was given the honor of naming the dragonet, but when he saw Glare's strange coloring, Sting was disgusted, and told Brisk that he didn't consider the dragonet to be worthy of being his daughter. Brisk gave her dragonet a cursory glance, and told Sting that she didn't think the dragonet was her daughter, either, and gave the unnamed dragonet to one of the slaves that they owned to raise. The slave who raised Glare was a SeaWing MudWing hybrid who had been bought by Brisk and Sting as an egg, and was called Mongrel. Mongrel named the dragonet she had recieved "Mutt", because she could only say words that were one or two syllables long, as that was all she was ever taught. Mutt grew up under harsh conditions, as the slaves were kept in cramped quarters, and given little food, if any. Mutt was treated worse than most of the other slaves, as almost all of the slaves that Brisk and Sting owned were only from one tribe. The hybrids, like Mutt, were given less food than the other slaves, and treated worse. One day, Brisk and Sting went to a town in the Kingdom of Sand, and they took Mutt along with them. While in the town, Brisk and Sting began to deride Mutt harshly. Two of the town's residents, an IceWing and a SandWing, walked up and asked why they were beating on Mutt. Brisk said that Mutt was her daughter. Mutt snarled, and tried to attack Brisk, but Sting pinned her to the ground. The IceWing who had asked Brisk about Mutt bought her, and led her toward the other SandWing, who was looking at the various stalls on the street. Once they got back to their house, the IceWing, named Karu, gave Mutt a new name: Glare. Glare, in return, gave the IceWing and the SandWing nicknames: Kar for Karu, and Siva for the SandWing, whose name was Sivatag. Sivatag had been expecting a dragonet for a while, and they had one egg. Glare was excited, as she had never had any siblings, and she wanted to play with another dragonet so badly. Something happened, however, that would change Glare's life.... Sivatag and Karu took their unhatched egg and put it somewhere. Glare waited and waited for them to return, but they didn't. Glare was alone for a year, wondering where her adoptive parents had gone. Finally, Karu came back one day, with three claw marks on his neck. His scales were dull, and he looked like he hadn't slept for months. Karu reluctantly told her that Sivatag had been killed. Several months later, Glare decided to start an orphanage for dragonets who were orphans, had run away, or otherwise needed a new start in life. The Darkest Hour: ''Coming soon! '' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)